warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadewing's Journey
This is a page about my fanfic series: Shadewing's Journey. Stories: #Shadepaw's Sorrow #Shadepaw's Dark Hour #Behold, Shadewing! Pride of FireClan #Shadewing's Prime: Peace Flows In #Shade and Wolf: A New Secret #Shadewing's Regret: A Forbidden Love #Hawkwing's Revenge: The Flame Goes Out #A New Deputy, A Dark Hour #Shadewing's Pride: Three New Faces #Hawk and Shade: The Final Battle Specials: 1. Leafblaze's Past: The Birth of a Tyrant, The Murder of Rosewind - Not started yet. All about Hawkwing and Leafblaze's past before Shadewing was born. 2. Fallenheart's Past: Lost Love - Not started yet. All about the murder of Mapleshine, Fallenheart's mate. This series is about my cat: Shadewing, and her journey as an apprentice and warrior of FireClan. It also deals with personal issues of Shadewing like death and love. Enjoy it! Allegiances FireClan Leader: Flamestar - handsome ginger tom - 2 lives left Deputy: Emberheart - sandy tabby tom Warriors: Leafblaze - Creamy tabby tom - Apprentice: Shadepaw Nightstorm - Jet black she-cat - mother of Shadepaw Hawkbreeze - dark brown tom - father of Shadepaw - Apprentice: Sunpaw Blizzardpelt - white and gray she-cat - Apprentice: Dovepaw Lionwing - golden tom - Apprentice: Moonpaw Cinderfoot - smoky she-cat - Currently nursing queen - mate of Leafblaze Apprentices: Dovepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat Shadepaw - silver she-cat with black patches Sunpaw - golden tabby tom Moonpaw - silver tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Larkwing Elders: Mumblefur and Owlheart NightClan Leader: Shadestar - jet black tom - 3 lives left Deputy: Falconheart - brown and cream tom Warriors: Hawkwing - huge dark brown tabby tom - Apprentice: Fallenpaw Oakblaze - mottled she-cat - Apprentice: Swiftpaw Acornfur - brown tom - Apprentice: Runningpaw Mapleshine - reddish/brown she-cat Mothclaw - creamy she-cat - currently nursing queen - mate of Hawkwing Jaggedfur - spiky-furred gray tom Sharpclaw - brown tabby tom with long claws Apprentices: Fallenpaw - skinny jet black tom Swiftpaw - creamy tabby tom Runningpaw - golden tom Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing Elders: Spottedwing and Liontail MoonClan Leader: Echostar - huge silver tabby tom - 6 lives left Deputy: Wolfheart - silver tabby tom - Echostar's brother Warriors: Frostheart - thin white she-cat - Apprentice: Snowpaw Shiningfur - black she-cat - Apprentice: Silverpaw Timberstripe - dark brown tom - Apprentice: Honeypaw Adderfoot - dark tortoiseshell tom Mistwing - light silver she-cat Mothflight - gray and white she-cat - nursing queen - mate of Echostar Apprentices: Snowpaw - white tabby she-cat Silverpaw - silver and black she-cat Honeypaw - cream and white she-cat Medicine cat: Nightshine - black and white she-cat Elders: Falconshine LeafClan Leader: Eaglestar - brown tabby she-cat - 4 lives left Deputy: Thunderfoot - smoky gray she-cat Warriors: Graywing - silver tabby tom - Apprentice: Tigerpaw Pondfur - brown and cream she-cat - Apprentice: Redpaw Willowheart - light tortoiseshell she-cat Mousepelt - grayish black tom Blazefall - reddish ginger tom Whitesong - white and gray she-cat Apprentice: Tigerpaw - brown and black striped she-cat Redpaw - dark tortoiseshell tom Medicine cat: Stonefoot - silvery tabby tom Elders: Weedpelt DarkClan Not seen in series Leader: Blackstar - black and gray tom - 5 lives left Deputy - Nightwhisper - jet black tom with white paws StormClan Not seen in series Leader: Thunderstar - dark brown tabby tom - 3 lives left Deputy: Brokenwing - gingery tom with twisted paw